


Nightfall

by TheSicklyJamesMadison



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nightfall AU, demon james, vampire thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSicklyJamesMadison/pseuds/TheSicklyJamesMadison
Summary: In this world, there's certain people who turn into a thing called "Nightfall monsters" during the night, hence their given names. The different races are all at war with each other except for one. This has been going on for generations.Thomas and James have been best friends since childhood, they've never been seen without the other. James' parents are scared of him, calling him a monster, and James has no clue why. Thomas is concerned for James, but doesn't say anything.I'll add more tags as I continue the story.





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this fic is based off of an au me and my friend have. In basic summary, there are both monsters and humans. Monsters can range from Werewolves, to Zombies, Banshees, etcetera. They appear as normal humans during the day, but turn into their monster forms at night. Each of the different races of monsters are at war with each other over food. I'll introduce more characters as the fic goes on, but I'd like my main focus to be James and Thomas.

“Abigail disappeared last night.” James said quietly to Thomas while they were walking down the hall to their next class.

“I’m not surprised. That’s a normal thing here, why is it a concern to you?” Thomas sighed and looked down at James, who was far shorter than him.

“Look around Thomas. The halls are nearly empty compared to last year.” James walked just a little faster, it was hardly noticeable but Thomas didn’t miss it.

“Just relax, I’m sure they’re just sick or something.” Thomas reassured.

James had stopped walking and looked up at Thomas with a glare on his face, but didn’t do much more than that. He huffed and proceeded to walk to class before the bell rang. He wasn’t going to be late because of Thomas.

 

* * *

 

Throughout the classes, James had too many thoughts in his mind to care about what they were talking about. He was observant of the things around him. The lack of people, the quietness in the room besides his coughing at random moments, the sigh as the teachers wrote on their boards, acknowledging the change themselves. Everyone left in the school knows why this is, including James. There was a heavy weight of fear and guilt in the air. Nobody knew who to trust anymore.

_In a world like this, there is more than just a human. There are monsters, such as vampires or zombies, but not in the way most people would expect. They appear as normal humans during the day, going to work or school like people normally would. However, at night, they turn, giving them the name Nightfall Monsters. They feed off of normal humans, either killing them or taking the time to transform them into one of the monsters. Humans fear them, for they might be the next victim. They hide at night, to keep themselves from getting killed._

_Humans also know that because of their hiding, the different races of monsters are at war with each other, fighting and killing so they have a source of food. It’s unsurprising when someone goes missing, they were most likely killed._

James looked down at the thought.

“James?” Thomas asked. James looked up from his desk and turned to look at him,

“yeah?”

“You alright?” Thomas looked concerned and James mentally berated himself.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” James tried to give him a smile but it must have looked like a grimace to Thomas.

He just looked away and continued to write down notes.

 

* * *

 

The walk back home was fairly peaceful. Thomas was walking with him, since they agreed to stay at James’ house for the night. It was mostly quiet, besides the times when the occasional car drove by, and the sound of them walking on the sidewalk. It was wonderful, a perfect day to walk. A sunny day, with a soft breeze and minimal clouds. It was the perfect temperature, instead of the blistering heat of summer, or the chilly air of winter.

“Hey James?” Thomas looked at him yet again, James was getting annoyed with it at this point.

“Yes, Thomas?” James had replied with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

“Are you okay? You’ve been kind of lost in thought lately. I’m getting a bit worried about you.” Thomas sighed and looked away.

“Yes I’m perfectly fine, don’t worry about it.” James coughed and walked up towards the door to his house.

He had pulled out the keys and unlocked it, walking in. He immediately ran up to his room before his parents saw him, and Thomas followed right on his heel. Upon making his way towards James’ room, he noticed some scratch marks on the wall.

“Just sit back and relax, do whatever you feel like.” James ran a hand over his face and sat down on his bed, pulling out his homework.

He didn’t get much of it done though, he spaced out yet again with the thought of his parents on his mind.

_Ever since I was a child, they’ve avoided me like I was one of the monsters. They’ve even said it to my face. Why? What did I do? I don’t ever recall a moment where I was one of them. Killing simply for the need of food. I’m human, I’m normal, why do they avoid me? Will Thomas end up doing the same?_

James grimaced at the thought, and Thomas looked over at concern but didn’t bother to ask and turned to finish his work.

James pulled out his laptop from his backpack and started typing, paying no attention to what time it was. He was keeping watch of the moon, making sure to mark when the next full moon was.

“Hey James, isn’t it your bedtime? The sun is setting.” Thomas whispered from behind him.

James was startled and almost dropped his laptop.

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me.” James mumbled back, and went to turn off the light.

He buried himself under his bedsheets and the duvet, and started to drift off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

He ignored the sounds he heard around his room at night. He could feel the tension in the air. He wasn’t entirely asleep, no, he had trouble sleeping. The constant fear of getting hunted kept him up at night. He let his guard down, though it may seem as though he might regret that right now. He pushed himself up a bit, the only thing visible was darkness, and a silhouette just across the room. If the curly afro was anything to go by, it was Thomas.

James squinted in his direction, “Thomas? Is that you?” his voice was barely above a whisper.

“James, why are you up so late? Go back to sleep.” Thomas didn’t turn around, but James felt like there was something off.

“I’m fine, Thomas. Are you okay?” James asked, the slightest hint of concern in his tone.

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine. Go back to sleep, please.” He turned around, and everything appeared normal to James, ignoring the fact he couldn’t see anything.

“Okay, fine.” James sighed, and turned over.

He didn’t actually go to sleep, no. He just closed his eyes, enough to make it look like he was. The drowsiness he felt was still there though, and it was really a matter of time before he really fell asleep. He was left alone to his own thoughts. It was almost peaceful, regardless of the tension James felt.

The room was deadly silent. The only things he could hear was the creaking of the floors, the soft breeze outside, and his own heartbeat. The silence could come off as comforting or horrifying, to James it was neither. He quietly looked over to the door across the room. It was slightly cracked open, which could be used to escape if anything got dangerous. Though he seriously doubted it, he wasn’t alone.

He could hear Thomas walking over, the sound of shoe against wood filling the silence. The bed moved a bit, James assumed Thomas sat down near him. James opened his eyes and looked over at him. The distance between them before was slightly filled, and James could see what he looked like a little more clearly. The first thing he noticed was fangs, sharp and pointed. James could immediately feel panic and fear run through him.

James didn’t know what to do. That was still Thomas, even if he had fangs. He tried to slip out of bed, but a cold hand grabbed his wrist. James shivered for a moment and turned his head. James knew he could break free and run, but another part of him wanted to stay and see what happened. He didn’t want to go, Thomas gave him a comforting look from where he was sitting on James’ bed.

“James,” Thomas tried, but James interrupted him.

“What are you?” James asked with a strained voice. He was trying to hide his fear.

“Please just sit down.” Thomas patted a spot next to him with his free hand. James pulled his arm out of Thomas’ grab, and moved to sit next to him. James rested his head on Thomas’ shoulder, a tired expression on his face.

_They were best friends, and have been since elementary. This was something they did all of the time. This was completely normal, nothing to be concerned about._

“James, hon, can you look up at me?” Thomas asked gently.

“What do you need?” James did look up, Thomas had a big grin on his face.

“I just wanted to let you know that-” Thomas had started before kissing James on the cheek.

James relaxed immensely at the gesture, with a smile on his face. This was Thomas’ moment to leave his mark. Thomas had slowly moved closer, and held James in his arms. He then quickly bit into James’ neck. Whatever relaxed feeling James had before was immediately gone. He tensed up faster than Thomas could comprehend. He was in pain, but not for long. The only thing he could feel was Thomas taking blood from him.

After a minute, James felt very lightheaded. Thomas had stopped by now, holding James steady in his arms. James looked up at him with an unreadable expression before blacking out. He fell limp right in Thomas’ arms. Thomas quickly gained a concerned expression, that turned to relief when he saw that James was breathing. Thomas laid James back down in bed, and sat down in a chair next to him, holding his hand.

Thomas averted his gaze from James and turned it towards the window, where he could visibly see the moon. He glared at it for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

James woke up late in the afternoon with a pounding headache. His neck hurt, and he immediately assumed he just stretched it too much in his sleep. After a minute of just sitting there, he noticed Thomas sitting next to him in a chair, holding his hand. It was a peaceful sight, Thomas was still asleep. He looked far more relaxed than he normally would while awake. James wanted to look at that forever.

 It didn’t last as long as James would like, however. He could feel Thomas’ hand twitch, and saw Thomas wake up and yawn.

“G'morning Jemmy.” He drawled out, the drowsiness in his tone unmistakable. He was still tired.

“Good morning Thomas.” James said quietly.

Thomas turned to look at James’ neck, and his expression darkened almost immediately. James gave him a confused look before rubbing his neck softly, feeling the bite. James started to panic, and Thomas tightened his grip.

“Did you- was that you?” James stuttered.

“Yes, that was me. I’m sorry James.” Thomas looked down, away from James.

“Well, you didn’t kill me. I suppose it could have been worse.” James attempted to lighten the mood.

Thomas gave a small, reassuring smile.

“Well? What are you waiting for? You need to get home.” James laughed, and got out of bed.

“I suppose I do.” Thomas teased.

“Well, let’s go.. After I change.”

James smiled back at Thomas.

 

* * *

 

_Thomas is a Nightfall monster. He is a vampire, I had no clue. What if the other people I thought I knew have this secret? Alexander, maybe? Mr. Washington? What if I’m a monster too? I’ve read somewhere that there’s a rare race of monster, a demon. They only come out on full moons, and they don’t remember anything afterwards. Am I one of those demons? Is that why my parents are afraid of me?_

“James… JAMES!” James snapped out of his thoughts, Thomas was waving a hand in front of his face.

“Oh.. Sorry..” James looked down.

“It’s fine. We’re at my place. Thanks for walking me!” Thomas hugged him and walked up the stairs to his door.

“You’re welcome.” James waved at him.

“See you Monday at school.” Thomas said as he walked into his house and shut the door behind him.

James smiled, and turned back around to make the walk back to his place. He had a lot of research and thinking to do over the course of Sunday.


	2. Dusk

Throughout the Sunday James had to himself, all he did was read. He looked up multiple websites on the Nightfall monsters, however there was little to nothing on Demons. What he did find was unsettling, but enough for him to have a basic idea.

_“Demons aren’t like normal Nightfall monsters like we think they are. They’re far more powerful, with a much larger threat than what we normally have with simple monsters like Vampires or Werewolves. Despite only coming out on full moons, they’re the superiors to the other monsters. They’re treated like royalty, other monsters of lower status may offer them food as a courtesy; Each race of monster has a king or queen, most likely deciding whether or not fighting is necessary. What makes Demon royalty special is the fact Demons are rare. Nobody has reportedly seen any for years, which I suppose is a good thing._

_On a much further note, I may have discovered that the few people who are demons don’t recall the events of that night unlike normal monsters, who remember the things they’ve done clearly. What causes this is unknown, but it could be problematic.”_

“Demons can’t remember a thing.” James wrote down in his notebook.

He was just about to finish reading an article when he got a call from Thomas. He closed his laptop and pushed it to the other side of his bed, quickly grabbing his phone and answering the call.

“Hey Thomas-” James started, before being interrupted.

“JAMES!” Thomas yelled.

“Yes?” James had a feeling of unease, Thomas almost never yelled around him.

“Are you alright? Is the bite healing properly? Do you need anything?” Thomas kept listing off questions, James was starting to get overwhelmed.

“Yes, Thomas, I’m fine. No need to be a mother hen.” James sighed, he was pretty sure Thomas could hear it.

“I’m still sorry about last night, hopefully we can be friends, even after that-” James could practically see Thomas looking down at the floor with an apologetic expression.

“Thomas, it’s fine.” James smiled to himself, looking over his notes again.

“I’m coming over soon, don’t miss me!” Thomas hung up.

James placed his phone down and grabbed his computer, placing it on his lap. As he opened it, it turned on and immediately went to his previous tabs, most of which were articles or websites dedicated to Nightfall monsters. He started to read one of the websites, just skimming through some of the text and jotting down any notes and things he could find on demons.

 

* * *

 

 

He had no idea how long he’d been reading for, however he snapped out of it once Thomas hugged him from behind, making him jump in surprise. Thomas laughed and sat down next to him, kissing him on the cheek once more. James smiled and wrapped his arm around Thomas’ waist. They were snuggling with each other at this point.

“Hey James, what’ve you been doing lately?” Thomas moved a little so he could stare at James.

“Uh, not much, really-” James tried to hide his notebook.

“Come on James, I saw that notebook. You’re researching something aren’t you?” Thomas questioned, looking straight at James. James sunk in his spot and pulled it out.

“Yeah, I was, uh, researching demons.” James wanted to crawl under his bed and hide but Thomas was right next to him.

“Why?” Thomas moved just a little closer to him so he couldn’t escape.

“Because I can?” James cringed. It sounded more of a question to himself than to Thomas, but it seemed to work, he relaxed.

“Good enough of a reason for me.” Thomas smiled, and hugged James.

They stayed this way for hours, before the sun started to fall from the sky, the moon rising from the opposite side. Night was coming and Thomas needed to go, however Thomas was talking to him about staying the night.

James had a sinking feeling of dread in his gut, he felt as though something may go wrong tonight. Horribly wrong than a simple bite from a vampire.

 

* * *

 

 

He couldn’t sleep at all. All James did was toss and turn, Thomas next to him trying to calm him down. Was it a nightmare? Or something worse? Thomas didn’t know. His fangs sharp, eyes sharper and able to see in the dark, he noticed James was changing. He was slowly gaining horns, and wings were starting to appear, he had pointy ears and from the looks of it, fangs as well. It took just a second for Thomas to realize what was happening, and he backed away from him.

_Demons are dangerous monsters that shouldn’t be around others._

James slowly woke up, glistening red eyes that resembled those of cats staring straight into Thomas’ soul. Thomas was afraid, this was nothing like his James. James stood up and looked back at Thomas before waving his hand and changing his outfit completely. It went from a blue sweater and soft gray pajama pants to a black waistcoat and a gray collared shirt underneath it, black pants, and dark gray shoes. He was royalty to others now, Thomas needed to show respect towards him.

The most he could do was bow and say,

“Your majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being very short and over a month late, writer's block is hitting hard and I find it extremely hard to find motivation to write anything. I have no idea how long it'll take me to write out the next chapter but I can say that it'll be longer than this one. I'd like to have each chapter be at least 2,000 words from here on out, so I don't write short chapters like this one again.
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos give some motivation to keep writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading. I'm a really bad writer but I mean, I tried my best. :')
> 
> If you liked reading it, a kudos or a comment will help give me motivation to continue this, whoops.
> 
> I have no clue when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to make it soon.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
